The Magical Jackson Twins
by iisAnonymousperson
Summary: Instead of going to the Dursly's, Harry is sent to his mothers half-sister, a daughter of Hecate. Harry Potter grows up with Percy Jackson. Both are wizards, and camp taught them all about the gods. When Sally's husband goes from good to bad, the boys run away. Hiding in the forests of England and Scotland, how will they survive? After all, they are only eight years old.
1. Prologue

Percy and Harry are two very different boys with one major connection. Harry's parents died when Harry was a year old, and Harry is taken in by his aunt. By the age of three, the magic the two boys possess is getting out of hand, and Percy's mom – Harry's aunt – sends them to a summer camp to learn how to use their abilities. At age seven – early for a normal person, but they are children and learn quickly – the boys have mastered their abilities. They also are extraordinary fighters, as camp also taught self-defense. Camp teaches the boys about the godly world, how both Percy's mom and Harry's were demigod children of Hecate, the goddess of Magic, and that Percy is also a demigod – his father is a god. Over the two years, the boys come to consider themselves brothers. They are roughly the same age, with Harry being only a few weeks older than Percy. Because the boys mastered their abilities quickly, they could make a potion that creates a mental connection without fear of unfortunate side effects. The boy's mother, Sally Jackson, had married a bad person – he seemed nice at first and Sally genuinely loved him, but after the wedding, he turned into a prick. The boys know that she could divorce him easily if Sally didn't need the second income to support them, so they remove themselves from the equation. Fleeing to New Jersey, they manage to sneak onto a cruise ship that is acting a little funny. Neither knows why a cruise would go to England in September, but considering that Harry is getting seasick, they hop off and run as fast as possible. Entering the woods, neither is scared, but they somehow get lost quickly. And this where our story starts.

Percy ran ahead of Harry, the sword gifted to him by their trainer glowing slightly in the moonlight. Harry's weapon was a long dagger, but both were more proficient with their custom-made wands made by their aunt Lou. The creatures of the forest gathered to watch the two sprint through, seeming to never stop. When they finally did, they had crossed the borders between England and Scotland. Nymphs jumped out of trees and streams, observing the boys. Faeries flew around, and a herd of unicorns quickly made themselves scarce – though they watched from afar. Percy was in awe. The forest had this ethereal beauty to it. It glowed, but in a different way from Percy's sword and Harry's dagger – instead of a warm gold glow, it had a cool shimmer of mixed greens, blues, silvers, and just a hint of purple. The stars glowed brightly, and a passing centaur murmured to himself about how bright Neptune was. Percy gave Harry a glance. Neptune? Does that mean something? His eyes seemed to ask. Harry stared right back, the questions echoing around his head too. A nearly full moon shone overhead. A group of men in tattered clothes passed by, seeming to want to get away.

Harry wandered off a bit, towards a light. Percy didn't notice, caught up in the beauty of the forest. A snake slithered past him, but it didn't scare him. It seemed to fit right in with the rest of the forest. _Go find your bother, little lord,_ a hissing voice sounded. Percy jumped nearly a foot in the air, but quickly realized that Harry was missing. A quick scan for the magical energy within Harry showed him to be near a lake. A large lake. Percy took off after his brother.

When he finally arrived at the lake, Percy had a minor freak out until he realized the giant squid wasn't going to kill Harry. A deep, rumbling voice spoke; _Little lords. You have come to visit! The mer-folk will want to hear about this._ Harry jumped, but Percy, who had heard something similar with the snake, didn't. "Hello. What is your name?" He asked a soft voice. _Percy!? What in Tartarus are you doing?_ Harry asked through his connection. Percy shushed him as the squid answered. _I do not have one, as people rarely speak to me._

Harry was still incredulous, but couldn't deny it was real when a tentacle stroked his face.

 _Well, hopefully, we won't need to get your attention, but – and I don't mean to be rude – if we do, is it okay for us to call you giant squid?_

The squid wrapped one of its tentacles around Percy and Harry and pulled them into the water. _Of course it isn't rude. It is only to get my attention, like you said. I have heard mortals do worse._ The squid said as it pulled the brothers into the water. Harry began to struggle, but Percy wasn't having any of it. _Harry, I doubt he'd let us drown. And besides, if worse comes worst, we know enough charms to keep us alive down there._

Harry stopped struggling, realizing the truth in his words. _Right. Sorry, Percy, I wasn't thinking._

Percy smiled at his brother before turning to his new friend. As they passed underwater, Percy held his breath until he realized that he was perfectly dry. "Harry!" Percy said upon realizing he could breathe underwater. "It's okay. Breathe normally."

The boys grinned. They were finally somewhere they would be useful.

The mer-folk were nice. They pointed out that Percy and Harry had messed up on their mind connection potion. When Percy asked about it, they king said something like: "Twin-bonds are hard to create, especially accidentally. The fates must have meant for you two to end up this way, because accidentally mixing these two potions up in hard." And he wouldn't explain further. Percy got the idea though; it wasn't really hidden, just phrased in a confusing manner. "We're twins now, Harry. That Potion? We messed it up, badly, and now we're twins. I like that idea." Once Harry understood, he decided he liked the idea too.

As the giant squid took the boys to the surface, Percy reflected. He learned that he could talk to snakes, giant squids, and by extension (hopefully), all cephalopods. There were mer-folk that weren't a myth. Perhaps it would be nice here.

It wasn't until he reached the surface that Percy realized there was a big castle on the other side of the lake. Some of the lights were on, but not many, probably because it was the middle of the night. He resolved to check it out sometime. For that moment though, he was more worried about finding a place to sleep. Luckily for him, the snake was there. _Follow me little lords._ It hissed. Percy smiled at it. "I never thanked you for helping me find Harry."

 _Do not worry about it little lord. I am happy to help with whatever you may need_. The snake hissed. Harry had sort of gotten used to being able to speak to animals, so he asked the snake his name. _My name is not pronounceable by the human tongue, but you may call me Diomedes._

Diomedes let them to an old tree – not quite dead, but getting there. Two of its branches though, were perfect to act as beds. The branches, though thick and sturdy, had low areas, not cut out, just grown that way, and pine needles covered the hollow areas to make it soft.

 _This tree can act as your bed for tonight my lords, but it is, as you can see, dying. This tree has been here for generations. I beg of you, if you can heal this tree, please do. It means much to the creatures of the forest._

Percy looked at the tree worriedly. It didn't have many years left. He climbed up to one of the branches, thinking.

"Percy?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?"

"How're we gonna do this?"

"The creatures seem willing to help us live here."

"I mean the tree. We don't know any healing magic. At least, plant-healing."

"You're right. I don't know, Harry, I don't know."


	2. Chapter 1

The next morning, Diomedes woke us up. _Come, little lords. The creatures want to meet you._

We were led to the lake, in front of an assortment of animals and other magical creatures.

 _Is it really -?  
The lords..  
They have blessed us-_

 _What?_ Harry screamed at me through our mental connection. I mentally shrugged, before wondering how you could shrug mentally, then shrugged it off. Then I realized what I just did.

A brave unicorn walked up towards us, " _Pan and Demeter themselves have blessed you, sons of Poseidon."_

 _But Percy, I'm not a son of Poseidon._

 _Harry, I might be. I've always had an affinity for water, and I work well with aquatic and equestrian creatures, and we've suspected for a while. If we created a twin-bond between the two of us, you would also be considered a son of Poseidon._

 _Oh. Right. Sorry. I'm still tired._

"Thank you." I said out loud. I felt a little awkward talking to animals, but it wasn't as weird as you might think.

 _"_ _Do not thank me, little lord, thank your patrons."_

I smiled at the unicorn, then Harry. "Thank you for telling us, I mean. We didn't know, and were confused."

Harry spoke up then, "May we get all your names?"

The unicorns answered first, with the one who spoke to us saying: "My name is Lucian." Another unicorn came up. "I am Nora, and this is Photini."

It continued until the last unicorn, at which the pegasi went next. We were there until noon. So many names to remember and I was thankful for the memory spell Harry and I cast on each other. The squirrels brought us a vegan lunch, which wasn't that bad. I eventually decided to put off checking out the castle until Harry and I had an actual home. We spent the next hour picking out wood to build it out of. After that, we had a little trouble, eventually having to cheat with magic, but by the time we were done, the sun was setting and the frame and walls were finished. Diomedes had the animals bring us dinner before we went to bed.

By the time three days had passed, the hut was finished. It had a tweed and needle roof, with a bunch of sticks we gathered lashed together. We managed to make little beds out of leaves and more needles. We eventually asked Diomedes who made our food. He brought us to the squirrels, who were apparently the ones to go to for food. I convinced Harry to learn how to gather. The squirrels led us to a clearing a few miles away, telling us that everything we need would be in the clearing. Harry thanked them as I checked the area out, and was excited to find cotton. Harry and I quickly realized the implications, but how was it growing this far north? Magic, we assumed.

Looking around more, I found blueberries, green beans, and a few other plants I didn't recognize. There were some beans over in a corner, and somehow I knew they'd be our main source of protein along with the rice. I supposed it was Demeter's blessing, considering she was the goddess of agriculture.

Over the next few months, Harry and I learned to gather cotton, from which we made our mattresses. We were outgrowing our clothes quickly too, and were in the process of teaching ourselves to make clothes out of the cotton. Pyrrhus, the squirrel who showed us the clearing, was running around, gathering food for the incoming winter. I had nearly made a shirt when suddenly there were feet. Two pointed, black feet. Well, I amended, shoes. Harry hadn't yet noticed the person. At least, I didn't think so. The months in the wilderness had changed both of us. He wasn't as quick to judge, and he would think through his actions rather that tumbling into danger headfirst. We also knew how to get what we wanted, after asking the animals to treat us how they'd treat any other creature – meaning we had to learn how to barter and argue, if need be. So when I stiffened, Harry did too. At my urging, we quickly stood up and faced the stranger. He had black hair and a long face, that showed some – not much, but some – shock at seeing two nine year olds in a forest with deadly weapons. The werewolves sensed the change in mood and quickly made their way to hide behind the trees. Diomedes, who we became close to, made an appearance, but informed us that the man wasn't a threat. "Well. Look what we have here. What're two little kids like you guys doing out here?" He drawled.

I'll admit, we almost killed the man. But we sorted things out quickly enough. Snape seemed nice enough, as long as you didn't get on his bad side. That was his name, Severus Snape. He said he was a professor at the castle, which was actually a school. It was a rather interesting conversation, honestly. He told us that the term had started a few months back (which explained all the people there all of a sudden), and that some of the students had wandered into our forest, which was known as the Forbidden Forest to Hogwarts (Harry and I laughed at that). Us being nine years old, would be going in two years, not that we'd ever need to, as we already knew everything we'd ever be taught, but I decided that it would be nice to make some friends.

Some non-animal friends, that is.

After Harry and I helped Snape find the two prankster redhead second-years (that's what he called them), Snape came back to the forest with some winter-wear, which we were thankful for considering it was late November and already getting cold. The cold was beginning to set in and the cotton was dying, so we wouldn't be able to harvest it till next summer.

It wasn't until December that we met Snape again. It had snowed, and we got trapped out by the lake. We made our way into the castle, luckily without being spotted. There was one ghost we met when we ended up in a bathroom, who was complaining about a snake in the plumbing. We promised Myrtle – the ghost – that we'd check it out if she didn't tell anyone about us, and went on our way to find our friend. Snape let us stay in his "quarters" until the snow let us back into our cabin. While we were in Hogwarts, we took the time to find our way around. There were a bunch of secret passages, which we utilized. We did make good on our promise to Myrtle. I have to say, the only interesting thing about our stay was finding the basilisk in the pipes, which were actually called "The Lair of Lies" or something ominous like that. The basilisk – she said her name was Seraphina, which I found cool – couldn't hurt us, and the only reason we could figure for that was the fact that we were blessed by Pan, making us immune to her effects. A week later, the snow melted enough for us to make our way to our home. After saying goodbye's, we set out. An hour later, Diomedes, who had sort become a caretaker of sorts, was freaking out. _I was so worried! What the hell were you thinking? Where the hell have you been?_ Several rants later, we were finally let back into our home. "Relax, we just had a run-in with a ghost and a basilisk."

 _A basilisk? How on earth are you still alive?_

"We're special?"

Diomedes wandered off, muttering about "stupid children" and "reckless antics" and a few other choice words.

Three days later, the school cleared out, everyone going home for the holidays. Harry and I made use of this, and decided to head into Hogwarts. We hadn't fully explored the passageways or even Seraphina's cave. It took the whole two weeks, but we mapped every passageway we found. The lair of whatever was endless, caverns full of water went farther than we could see, even after swimming as far as possible. The walkway only went in the one direction, and the statues lining the path were just plain old creepy. What was fun, though, was climbing the walls to look into the little nooks and crannies of the place.

At one point, Harry got lost in one of the passages, nearly getting caught by one of the Slytherin kids who stayed behind. He had come out of his secret tunnel to find himself in the Slytherin common room. Seconds later, the student entered. Harry only just managed to pull himself back into the passage he came from before the student saw.

Snape (he wants us to call him Severus, so I'm working on that) explained the way the school worked too, eventually. Somehow, I had a feeling that Harry and I wouldn't end up in the same house. The idea kind of scared me, kind of excited me. We'd be separated, and we've done everything together for years, but at the same time, it'd allow me to branch off on my own, do things for myself. In the privacy of my own mind (which wasn't very private, _Harry_ not naming names) I felt like the idea of separating children based on their traits would encourage bullying and discrimination. Hearing about Voldemort (you-know-who and he-who-must-not-be-named) and his part in history – especially how he used Slytherin's ("there was not a witch nor wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin"); it's like they're encouraging the Slytherins to turn evil. Creating diversity among the students would prevent anything like that would happening! And the Gryffindor's get all the positive attention, while the Ravenclaw's and the Hufflepuff's are just flat out ignored. It's no wonder all the bad guys are from Slytherin. Personally I believe that nobody should be in one house of or the other. Severus said that the muggle-born students tend to take the longest to get sorted, and the longer it takes to get sorted, the more of an outcast you are in your own house. Muggle-borns tend to fall into this category because they grew up in a diverse environment, and sometimes, half-bloods and pure-bloods are also outcasts, due to their personality differences. Sometimes, an outcast can manage to flow from group to group, but that's only the lucky ones. Obviously, taking longer to be sorted means you're diverse and don't fit into any one house. Those are the best kind of people! Don't force it out of them.

Unfortunately, I can only rant in my head, so only one person may ever know ( _Harry_ not naming names) about my true opinion.

Change of subject. By the time school came back, Harry and I had made friends with every ghost we came across, except this one prankster type ghost whose name we never learned, and Seraphina and I were close friends. I knew Harry was close to Myrtle, who confessed that the students who know of her (not many of them) call her Moaning Myrtle ("Sometimes I complain, but I have every right to! I was killed by another student in what was supposed to be the safest place on Earth! And nobody ever cares to speak to me anyway, so what else do I have to do?"), and to be fair, the other students were (there's that word again) discriminatory towards her.

We asked Snape about it, and he said that the "Chamber of Secrets" (apparently, that's where Seraphina lives, not the "Lair of Lies" although, that sounds better [and it can be shortened to LoL!]) had been opened fifty years ago, and something inside had been used to kill Myrtle. When we asked Seraphina, she said that she has to listen to the commands of the heir of Slytherin. Fifty years ago, that was a boy by the name of Tom Riddle. Seraphina did her best to resist, by eventually lost control of herself, almost like mind-control. A quick Q&A with Severus confirmed that Tom Riddle was also Voldemort, so we know he went bad before he even left the school. When we started wondering about the connections, Harry's scar began acting up. We eventually had to tell Severus about Harry not being a Jackson, but a Potter. Severus' reaction was a little anti-climactic. His face soured up and he said, "Oh," before he straightened up and smoothed over. When we asked him what that was, he stiffened and said, "Nothing, just used to be good friends of your parents."

I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it, so I changed the subject. "Alright. So what should we do in the meantime?"

Harry and I had everything we needed, and winter was becoming boring. I mean, we can't play with any of the kids, and the animals were all hibernating or south for winter. The lake had frozen over, so talking to the squid or mer-folk was next to impossible. The nymphs were sluggish, due to their leaves being gone, and the unicorns didn't stray far from the winter feeding grounds, and the were-wolves (who were quite nice) were afraid to harm us and were always gone.

Severus sighed, seeming to debate something in his head before finally speaking. "If you can stay unseen, you can watch my classes."

 _Yes!_

 **Whoever figures out my secret first gets a free metaphorical blue cookie, made special by Sally (who really wants her sons back)!**


	3. Query

Hello. I know it's been a while since I have updated this. I have good reason.

This story sucks.

There are two things I want to do with it. The first is to rewrite it. Make it better. More believable.

The second is to replace it altogether.

That involves dates and Remus.

Because the year is never mentioned in the Percy Jackson books, I will mess with the timeline and make Percy four years older than Harry. This takes place the August that Percy turns seventeen and after Harry turns thirteen, and the school year after it.

Percy meets Harry on a trip to England with Annabeth, sees Harry and thinks "This kid needs help", because Harry is homeless, underfed and easy pickings. Percy, being the impulsive demigod he is, decides to watch over Harry. That's how our two favorite demigods end up at Hogwarts.

Percy and Annabeth immediately identify Remus as a werewolf – and they've both had troublesome meetings with werewolves, so they're on guard.

The tale of the founding of Rome, as I was told, goes as is: Brothers Remus and Romulus were found and adopted by Lupa, the Goddess/She-Wolf. They later went on to found Rome.

(They might have later killed each other, but I was never sure about that)

Remus, Son of Lupa

Remus Lupin

Say it out loud if you don't yet understand.

They also notice the connection between our favorite werewolf and the founder of Rome. So they're also wondering about that. I want that connection to be real. Either Remus used the Mist to hide or he was reborn, but somehow, Remus is _Remus_.

That would lead to a very different series of events in the Harry Potter timeline.

If it ends up being a 50/50 division between the two, I will attempt to do both, but no promises.


	4. Info

So you're probably excited about the update. This isn't it. I have been agonizing over this story and come to the conclusion that the reason I am having so much trouble writing is because I don't know what to do. On the stories where this notice isn't posted, I have a path and end goal, and I am doing much better on those, so I am going to do the same for this. For the time being, this story is on hiatus until I can hast out a definitive path to take with this story.


End file.
